video_games_loresfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft World
Chapter 1: The Story Some time, a long time ago “Builders” have built a world of peace later called the Overworld (Over the Nether). They have built cities, temples, dungeons, villages and more to help building their civilization. They had created Guardians for their temples like the Elder Guardians and the Silverfish. After some time they built villages for a neighboring race: The Villagers. Later on, the “Builders” discovered a mysterious Portal called the Nether Portal... After going in it they did not find another world of peace, but a world of death and violence. They tried making contact with the other races of the Nether: Ghasts, Nether Skeletons, Magma Cubes and Blazes. They even tried building a civilization there but the Monsters only wanted to conquer the Overworld. The Builders then abandoned the construction of the fortresses that they were building and fled back to the Overworld. The Monsters followed them and a war began. When Monsters killed the Builders or the Villagers, they became Zombies, Zombie Villagers, Drowned and Husks. The Zombies were like a sickness and was contagious when killing others. The Builders created an alliance with the Villagers to fight against the Monsters. The Builders started creating Iron Golems to protect their villages from the Monsters. At the mean time the monster from the nether evolved into other monsters that could survive better in the Overworld: The Magma Cube into Slime and Nether Skeleton into Skeletons and Strays. The Villagers helped the Builders by trying to find a cure for the Zombies in Laboratories under Igloos. Monsters were spawning so quickly that the Builders didn’t know what to do so they created a Stronghold to try, like the villagers, find a cure. They Finally got the idea of creating an other Portal, to the “End”. They called it like that because it was their only hope. They knew that it might be as dangerous as the Nether so they brought many resources to maybe start a new civilization. When they finally arrived to the End they didn’t know it was a one way portal so they found themselves trapped with an invincible Dragon. After some time they made peace with the Ender Dragon and discovered Endermite. Soon after, they ran out of food and so they started eating Chorus Fruit. The Fruits made them teleport, and after years they started transforming into Endermen and they could teleport voluntarily. During those years, in the Overworld, more Nether Monsters transformed and new Monsters appeared like: Creepers, Spiders, Cave Spiders and Vex. The villagers finally gave up on the cure. Because after some time they found out that the Builders will never come back. They could only count on the Iron Golems now. Some Villagers gave up and turned bad and got called Evokers, Pillagers, Vindicators and the mysterious Illusioner... Some other Villagers became Wandering Traders and are very experienced in trading. The Villagers that had not given up on the cure got called “Witches”. The Villagers call them that way because, after some time the Villagers thought that those Witches were crazy. '' ''Natural disasters arrived soon after and most of the old civilization of the Builders got flooded, destroyed, looted and griefed. Chatper 2: You You, the last Builder that has survived in the Overworld, search the world to bring peace. The Villagers you cross on your journey are friendly to you and offer trading to help you on your quest to deliver the End. Some Endermen make it to teleport out of the End but only a small percent could make it. The Endermen are passive, do not hurt you and give you hints in delivering the End. But, if you provoke them they will not leave you walk away alive. The Endermen do not have the full capacity of building anymore and can only pick up certain blocks. On your journey you go the the Nether to collect resources. You also find some of the Ruins of the Ancient civilization of the Builders... You discover an ancient recipe of an Enchantment Table to enchant your items. You also make it to finish the cure, but it only works on Zombie Villagers and does not work on the normal Zombies. You gather more Enchanted Armor and Weapons. You finally find the Stronghold and make it to the End. Finally, you make it to kill the Ender dragon and deliver the End. The Endermen are finally free to live their life as they want. A portal appears and it is you way out. You might think its the end of your journey but its only the beginning... You discover the Egg of the Ender Dragon and an ancient painting a Monster stronger then the Ender Dragon: The Wither. You collect more resources to bring it to life and, finally it does... A terrible fight begins and you finish by killing it and find a mysterious star. After some time you find a combination with the Nether Star in your workbench and create a Beacon. You finish by hatching the egg of the Ender Dragon and kill it again to be sure that it will never be a threat again.'' ''But the story never ends...